


A Classical Morning

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel





	A Classical Morning

As the rays of light found their way across the bed and onto Angela's face, her face became buried into the pillow her arms were tightly wrapped around. She had barely came to when her hands searched the cold empty space beside her where Moira had laid just hours before. With a squinted eye she looked around the room and found it empty of her partner, but as her mind began to wake she could hear music from the cracked open door of the bedroom. 

The sheets pooled around her as the doctor moved to sit on the edge of the bed and rub at her exhausted eyes to wipe away the lingering sense of drowsiness. Her long messy locks of golden hair fell around her shoulders as she leaned forward a bit to wake up a bit more before daring to stand. Gathering up the sheets into a makeshift dress she stood and sighed at the displeasure of having to wake alone, she would make note to scold Moira for leaving her in bed. 

As her hand grabbed the edge of the door and pulled it open, the soft music now flowed freely through the flat and it was magnificent. A solo classic violin played a tune not know to the Swiss doctor as she slowly made her way down the hallway and towards Moira's personal office, the door only half shut with enough room for Angela to see Moira playing. 

The geneticists' eyes were shut and her tall slender body swayed with each note as she was entirely enthralled in the music, which made Angela blush with a soft smile as her heart fluttered. Moira didn't let anyone know personal things about her, never let anyone in enough for the to truly understand her, and here she was playing what must have been a piece she had composed herself. The freedom of her movements, the softness in her usually stoic face and the love that flowed around the room with each note was enough to make Angela move into the room and lean back against the one wall. 

Her blue eyes followed each of Moira's fingers as they hit every string, finding herself swaying slightly to the music herself she couldn't help but smile largely at the woman who brought so much happiness to her life. 

“You know, you should really play for me more often liebe.” She moved closer behind the taller woman and wrapped a free arm around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. The geneticists warmth felt wonderful on the doctors pale bare skin as she kissed at her jaw for attention and hummed softly. 

“Maybe I'll compose something just for you allain, I do feel more free with you than I have in decades. It's almost as though time never left our side.” A sigh resonated from deep within her chest and she twisted to face the young doctor with what Angela knew was a smile, but others wouldn't be able to discern the look from her usual stoicness. “It seems we have fallen into old habits gra.” A devilish smirk replaced her soft smile as Angela was caught in a passionate kiss and gathered up in Moira's arms and carried off to extend their morning in bed.


End file.
